Greywalkers
Origin Greywalkers were not originally created by the Great Beings. Originally, the Greywalkers were just ordinary beasts that roamed Ouros Magna. However; when At'Kanu'Kaal's corruption began seeping through the planet, the The Will evolved some of the more powerful beasts into the Greywalkers. Giving them Toa like powers and a mission to rid the world of the corruption, the Greywalkers set out in the world, determined to fulfill thier destiny. Physiology Appearance In appearance, the Greywalkers look much like Toa. However; upon closer inspection, Greywalkers have several subtle differences. The most noticable difference is that Greywalkers are partially made up of the element they came from. So a Fire Greywalker would have flames running up his back and shoulders, a Plantlife Greywalker would be partially formed from wood, and so on. Another difference is that Greywalkers can shift thier form to handle almost any situation (for example, a Greywalker may thin out his body to fit through a crevise). One final key difference is that Greywalkers, unlike Toa, cannot trigger Kanohi powers. In fact, many Greywalkers cannot even wear Kanohi, due to the fact that their face is already shaped like a particular Kanohi. The only exceptions to this rule are the Omni-Matoran. Omni-Matoran A few Greywalkers have evolved even farther than their fellows. Infusing themselves with Toa energy, they have evolved into Omni-Matoran, a fusion of Greywalker and Matoran. Though this may seem counter-productive, it is in fact totally the opposite case. Omni-Matoran can control the elements, though not nearly at the same level of precision as Toa or Greywalkers. Also, if an Omni-Matoran is infused with more Toa power, they will turn into something much more powerful than a Toa, Toa Nuva, Greywalker, or all three combined. They will turn into a Deus Toa. Deus Toa The evolution of a Omni-Matoran into a Toa, this being is second only to the Great Beings in terms of power. They have reached the pinnacle of their evolution, and the powers these Deus Toa wield are god-like. Their powers can reach great levels, to the point where they could sink entire continent, or bring the dead back to life without sacrificing their own life in the process. In an old legend, it is said that "At the End of Days, when darkness blankets the world and threatens to shatter it, a God of Toa shall rise above it and scatter it's vileness into the wind, and lead the world into salvation and exile." If this legend is true, it is possible that a Deus Toa might be involved. Physical Attributes, Skills, and Powers Physical Attributes In terms of physical attributes, Greywalkers are identical to Toa. The only difference is that they can shift thier body's form. This is not to say that they can morph thier limbs into a completely different shape, but rather thin it out, thicken it, or even lengthen or shorten it. Skills All Greywalkers have an instinctual knowledge of how to control their element, though they require practice in order to properly control their powers. Greywalkers are also naturally skilled with weapons, usually a sword or lance is best for them, but there are a few who have used a bow and arrow, or even a combat staff in one case. Powers Elemental Greywalkers have control over elemental powers, just like Toa, which include: *Fire *Ice *Earth *Water *Air *Stone *Light *Electricity *Iron *Sonics *Gravity *Magnetism *Plasma *Plantlife *Psionics Purification One power unique to the Greywalkers of that of purification. Any being or place corrupted on Ouros Magna was susceptible to this power. If a corrupted being was cured, it would be freed from At'Kanu'Kaal's control. Also, it would stop the forced generation of the corrupted being's body. It would not, however; cause a being to be good instead of evil. As for landmasses, it took considerably more power to cleanse parts of the planet from the corruption. When they were, the land would become lush, fertile and full of life once again.